New Legend
by BTG101
Summary: East Charm and West Charm are the only two magical nations, in the world, as far as they know. Watch Naruto grow in unmarked territory called South Charm where he learns magic unseen by anyone and bring East Charm and West Charm to their knees. Sasxnaru


"Mom, Mom, look what I found," A little girl with long black hair and bronze skin shouted to her mother. The bundle in her arms gave a happy mulling sound and she smiled.

"What Krea," The mother whispered out, her long silver hair waving slightly in the wind.

"Look," Krea stated holding out the bundle for her mom to see, and smiled widely. Thoughts of having a baby bother entering her imagination. The mom turned around her eyes weary and tired and slowly turned her eyes to the bundle and gasped.

"Krea," She chocked out, her eyes now wide and alert. "Where did you get that boy," She demanded, she was going to have to tell the council about this.

"I found him near the border," Krea forced out, she hoped she wasn't in trouble, she didn't understand what was so shocking about this.

"The border! Krea what if one of those humans saw you," The mom shouted averting her attention from the little boy to her daughter.

"It's okay, mom. I made sure no one saw me." Krea pouted out, she was starting to get scared.

"What about the boy's parents. They are sure to come looking for him, and stumble upon South Charm. Did you even think about the consequences?" The mom ranted, looking her daughter square in the eye, and sighed. "Hand me the boy, I need to take him to the council," She sighed out, her eyes weary and tired again.

"Naruto," Krea whispered out, and the mom stared at her.

"What," The mom asked staring at her teary daughter.

"His name is Naruto," Krea said again, louder and more confident.

"Golden Skies," The mom muttered, staring at the baby's blonde hair and blue eyes and smiled a bit. The name did him justice.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good name since his hair is blonde and-"Krea rattled on but she stopped when her mom gave her a funny look.

"You do know in human language Naruto means fish cakes," The mom wondered staring down at her daughter. A dark blush spread across her daughters face and she sighed. "I need to got to the council, stay inside, and if by some chance that you happen to wander off make sure you don't go near the border," The mother demanded her eyes hard and cold. "Understand," She bit out, and Krea nodded before running upstairs and locking the door.

"Nhn," A barely understandable noise came from upstairs, and the mom stared at her empty hands.

"Krea give me the child now," She said a smile dancing on her lips, when she saw her daughter walk down the stairs with the child in tow.

"Sorry," Krea pouted out before pushing the bundle in her mother's arms and running up the stairs once again. The mom smiled before looking down at the baby for the first time, and staring into those beautiful blue orbs.

"Okay, Naruto, I guess its time to go," and with that her beautiful silver wings outstretched from her back. Long silky feathers fell elegantly to the floor, and danced off the reflection of the sun when it hit her feathers. "Let's go and she jumped out into the sky, and flew south towards the council.

(WITH THE COUNCIL)

"Miaya," An orange- haired man huskily spat out, when he saw her. His snake tongue slipping out from between his lips, and Miaya cringed.

"Jeij I have come to have a meeting with the council," She stated calmly, her eyes scanning every one of Jeij movements.

"Really, what for," Jeij asked his slanted yellow eyes holding a hint of curiosity.

"When you're on the council, then I'll tell you," Miaya replied coldly, before walking past him, she heard and angry hiss, and smiled to herself. She opened the door to the council room and sighed thankfully, usually this place was pack with demons that needed help.

"Miaya," A blue-haired man said, the six remaining people in the room to turned their eyes to her.

"Oh council man kiero I don't mean to be of any trouble," Miaya started nervously, glancing down at the bundle in her arms.

"It's not a problem, it's about time the last of the Tomerians came to talk to us," Ryouta stated his silky smooth voice running across her ears.

"Umm don't forget my daughter," Miaya sputtered out, this was not what she was prepared for.

"Oh, yes Krea, how is she doing," A woman asked leaning forward to get a better look at Maiya.

"She is doing well Friona but that is not why I came. You see my daughter found something interesting near the border," She finished holding the bundle up for the council to see. "She calls him Naruto," Maiya didn't know why she added that last part in their, maybe deep down she wanted to keep him too.

"Is that a human," a gruff voice asked.

"Of course it is Keiki," A womanly voice intervened.

"We all know it's a human, but what is that thing doing here," Another woman shouted angrily, and Maiya looked around confused.

"Calm down Kikia," Ryouta stated staring down at the bundle himself. "You did a good job, we shall dispose of the thing our selves," Ryouta finished a pleasant smile planted on his face.

"What do you mean 'dispose'," Miaya asked, a chilling feeling washed over her and she shuddered.

"You are as funny as ever, of course we are going to kill the child. Do you know what could happen if we let that child live," Kiero laughed out, his long blue beard huffing up and down with each laugh.

"I don't think it is necessary to kill the child, after all, the boy is still a baby," Miaya stated confidently, her eyes boring into his.

"A boy, you speak as if it is one of us," Keiki uttered, venom lacing his tone.

"He is male, and he is a child maybe we could teach Naruto our-,"

"Miaya you named it! It thought the whole 'his name is Naruto' was a joke! How could you do this to your own kind?" Kikia screeched, her eyes blazing with resentment.

"I'm not a traitor. I'm just trying to state that we don't need to kill this child," Miaya stated coldly, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Miaya stop this nonsense, either give us the child or face the consequences," Kiero demanded his voice ice cold.

"Why, why do you want to kill him," Maiya shouted, as she noticed the guards slowly coming towards her.

"You don't know what it can do! The power that thing holds! It is simply an abomination," Ryouta shouted his beautiful face now twisted with insanity. "What do you think we would do if we let that thing live," Ryouta asked, his demonic features starting to show. "We worked to hard to build our system, and you and that thing are not going to ruin it," He whispered harshly between long pearly white fangs.

"I'm not afraid of you," Maiya snarled back, making sure she had a good grip on the child.

"You should be," Ryouta replied, "Get her," He shouted, and the guards lunged for her. Miaya looked around before spotting an empty window. She smirked and let her wings outstretch and jumped into the sky. She held the baby safely into her arms and darted out the window her silver wings picking up the wind current fast.

"I have to get home," She thought out loud, she glanced down and saw the herd of demons following her and she sighed. She needed to get Krea and Naruto to a safe place, she had to. She picked up her speed, and saw the outskirts of her lawn, and smiled sadly. She knew what was going to happen, and she smiled again, and stared at the baby. She knew that they just weren't going to kill the baby because he was human, she knew it in her gut, something was going on.

"Mom!" She heard Krea shout and panicked.

"Krea!" She shouted back and saw the demons come closer to her house, fear rising up inside of her. "I need you to do mom a favor," Maiya said landing in front of her daughter. "I need you to cross the border" Maiya stated, staring at her daughter, and Krea frowned.

"What's happening," Krea asked her eyes widening with fear when she heard the angry shouts from behind her mother.

"Never mind just go," Maiya shouted, and pushed Krea toward the border and smiled. "I'm not going down without a fight," was the last thing Maiya said before everything went black.


End file.
